Confusión
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Kai sólo ha amado una vez en toda su vida, al menos hasta ahora. ¿Qué sucede cuando se juntan en su vida las dos únicas personas por las que de verdad ha sentido algo? / Este fic ha sido creado para el reto "¡Duelista Literarios!" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


No me puedo creer que haya terminado esto. Llevo escribiendo esto desde que salió el 6x17. Sí, llevo como medio año con esta historia. Y, sinceramente, podría ser mejor de lo que es. No pasa gran cosa, pero lo cierto es que sabía que si metía una verdadera buena historia en el fic me habría salido más largo de lo que ya es. Es decir, que habría podido publicar una novela de quinientas páginas.

Aviso que está sin editar. No me apetecía ponerme a editarlo cuando lo terminé de escribir, pero quería publicarlo porque estaba desesperada básicamente.

 **#PALABRAS:** 17,810. (Una locura, lo sé).

 **AVISO:** Este fic ha sido creado para el reto "¡Duelistas Literarios!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

Dedicado a Noe, que tuvo la idea de este trío, logró metérmelo en la cabeza y me desafió. Ha esperado tanto tiempo a que escribiera esto que incluso se le ha olvidado. ¿A que sí?

* * *

 **CONFUSIÓN**

* * *

Kai se dejó caer al suelo al ver a Bonnie y a los demás marcharse. Estaba llorando. Odiaba llorar. Nunca había llorado, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Todo era culpa de Luke. A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba llorar, no se detuvo. Tampoco es como si hubiera alguien allí que pudiera verlo. Estaba completamente solo. De nuevo, encerrado y abandonado en el mundo prisión.

Era bastante más tarde cuando se levantó. Se sentía entumecido, a punto de congelarse. Aquella prisión era peor que la de 1994. En la otra, por lo menos, siempre hacía buen tiempo. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa de los Salvatore. Debía ponerse a cubierto cuanto antes, si no quería morir congelado. Y no quería. Kai sabía que, en algún momento, Bonnie sentiría remordimientos y querría sacarlo de ahí. Lo sabía.

Revisó toda la casa, empezando por el piso de arriba. Estaba de muy mal humor, y necesitaba distraerse. Bajó al sótano después de coger una vela que encontró en el salón. Odiaba 1903. Él no se había criado en el siglo XXI, pero sí estaba acostumbrado a ciertas comodidades que 1903 no tenía. Como, por ejemplo, luces en los sótanos.

Al llegar abajo, vio algo que no esperaba. Varios vampiros disecados, sentados como si fueran a disfrutar de una comida amistosa, lo miraban desde sus asientos. Kai no los temía. Estaban muertos, ¿no? Se acercó al que más cerca suya estaba para examinarlo mejor. Le pareció que el vampiro dirigía su mirada hacia él, por lo que se alejó. No le dio tiempo a huir. El hombre, sorprendentemente fuerte para llevar años disecado, lo agarró rápidamente y lo atrajo hacia él.

Kai gritó. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, puesto que estaba completamente solo en aquel lugar. Pero no lo pudo evitar. El vampiro le ladeó la cabeza y le mordió. Kai se esforzó tanto como pudo por escapar, pero el vampiro era demasiado fuerte, y además lo estaba debilitando.

Repentinamente, el dolor paró, seguido de un ruido seco. El ruido de un cuello rompiéndose. El brujo cayó al suelo, confuso y débil. Intentó enfocar la mirada, y vio un cabello rubio sobre él. Una mujer se acercó a él y lo examinó, para ver si estaba bien.

−Diría que me alegro de verte −comentó la chica, cogiéndolo en brazos como si no pesara absolutamente nada−, pero no lo hago. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kai?

−Alexia…

Kai perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 1993_

Lexi nunca se cansaba de viajar. Había pasado siglos viajando, sin apenas detenerse. Sólo lo había hecho cuando Stefan había necesitado su ayuda.

Portland no era, desde luego, su ciudad favorita. Lexi prefería Europa, con sus edificios históricos, las tradiciones diferentes… pero también tenía que investigar otras zonas. Y así había acabado allí. Deambulaba por las calles, sin entrar en ningún sitio ni deteniéndose a ver nada en la calle.

Llegó a una plaza, y se sentó en un banco. Quería relajarse, sentarse y observar su entorno. Era de noche, y todas las calles estaban vacías. Era relajante, y a la vez Lexi se sentía sola. Odiaba ser la única fuera a aquellas horas. Odiaba no tener un anillo como los que tenían Stefan y Damon. Odiaba ser lo que era. Odiaba ser un vampiro.

Escuchó pasos tras ella, y se giró. Se encontró con un chico de unos veinte años, alto y atractivo. Se detuvo al verla, y alzó una ceja.

−No deberías estar fuera a estas horas −comentó con una sonrisa que, más que darle seguridad, le demostraba que él era el lobo feroz en aquella historia−. Las calles no son seguras.

* * *

Kai despertó repentinamente. Se encontró en una cama bastante cómoda, en una habitación a oscuras. Estaba solo. Recordó lo sucedido, y se echó una mano al cuello. No había ninguna marca. Tal vez había sido un sueño. Pero recordaba perfectamente quién lo había salvado, alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver nunca…

La puerta se abrió. Era ella. Tan guapa como 19 años atrás. Alexia Branson. La única mujer por la que Kai había sentido algo. Una vampira.

−¿Cómo te encuentras? −preguntó la chica, sentándose junto a él en la cama. Kai ignoró su pregunta.

−¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

−No lo sé. Morí. Damon Salvatore me mató. Estaba en el Otro Lado, y cuando colapsó, yo pensé que había visto la luz, que por fin encontraría la paz. Pero desperté aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

−Bien. Creo. Los sentimientos son… confusos.

−¿Sentimientos?

Lexi conocía perfectamente al brujo, y sabía que no hablaba de sentimientos, por mucho que los tuviera, muy a su pesar. Alzó una ceja, aguardando una explicación.

−Me fusioné con mi hermano, Luke. Y… desde entonces sus sentimientos se confunden con los míos. Incluso llegué a sentir culpa. ¿Qué te parece?

−¿Culpa por qué? Me prometiste que no harías ninguna estupidez.

−Lo sé, pero Bon me hace sentir diferente. Me enfada como nadie, y a la vez soy incapaz de odiarla.

−¿Bon?-Lexi parecía anonadada-. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Kai?

Kai soltó un suspiro exasperado. Si lo supiera, probablemente no estaría ahí. Si lo supiera, habría huido de Mystic Falls tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad. De la misma manera en la que había huido Lexi cuando supo que era un psicópata.

* * *

 _Enero de 1994_

−¡Alexia! −el grito de Kai resonó por toda la casa.

Estaban solos. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que el padre de Kai le permitía quedarse a solas. Tal y como él siempre le decía, no era de fiar. Pero todo cambió desde que conoció a Lexi. Joshua Parker confiaba en los poderes vampíricos de Alexia para detener a su hijo si se diera la situación. Por supuesto, Lexi no sabía nada sobre Kai, excepto que era un joven guapo y carismático. Le gustaba.

Por eso estaba ahí con él. Desde aquella noche en la que lo había conocido, había sabido que sería su perdición. No era el primer humano con el que se encaprichaba. Pero, claro, Kai no era cualquier humano. Él sería el próximo líder de uno de los aquelarres más poderosos que existían, y probablemente podía desafiarla y luchar en las mismas condiciones que ella. Pero Lexi no quería pelear. No, lo que la chica quería era besarlo. Y aquella era la oportunidad idónea.

−Estoy arriba −dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que el chico la oyera. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras, por lo que se giró y sonrió en el momento justo en el que entraba en la habitación−. Hola, Malachai.

−Te lo suplico, no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre.

−Te encanta.

Kai negó con la cabeza mientras que Lexi se acercaba a él. La sonrisa de la chica era perversa, casi tanto como la que siempre mostraba el brujo. Lexi se mordió el labio, provocando que la mirada del chico se desplazara hasta su boca. Y entonces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó.

Supo al instante que aquel era el primer beso de Kai. Era mayor ya, y sabía cómo besaban los hombres. Hasta cierto punto, Lexi prefería a los inexpertos. No querían comerle la boca desesperadamente, ni la llenaban de baba. Los besos de los chicos jóvenes e inexpertos eran suaves, inseguros y fáciles de dominar. Y a ella le encantaba dominar a Kai.

Lexi se separó de Kai, y lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír. Hubiera jurado que se había sonrojado. Nunca hubiera imaginado ser capaz de dejar a Malachai Parker sin palabras. Pero lo había logrado.

−¿A qué ha venido eso? −preguntó finalmente el chico. Seguía pareciendo aturdido−. Quiero decir, no me quejo, pero…

−Me apetecía −Lexi lo interrumpió antes de que sus palabras comenzaran a perder sentido−. ¿A ti te apetece?

Era claramente una invitación. Y Kai la aceptó. Se volvió a acercar a ella y, colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su mejilla, la besó.

* * *

−Así que te gusta la brujita −concluyó Lexi.

Kai le había contado todo lo sucedido desde que vio a Damon y a Bonnie por primera vez, en el mundo prisión de 1994. No se había dejado ni un solo detalle, ni siquiera la sensación tan extraña que sentía cada vez que veía a Bonnie sonreír, o lo mal que lo pasó en aquella fiesta, cuando le dijo que jamás lo perdonaría.

Lexi había escuchado en silencio. Se le daba bien escuchar. Sólo esperaba que se le diera igual de bien hablar con psicópatas rehabilitados.

−No me gusta la brujita −Kai no pareció mosqueado por las palabras de la vampiro, pero siempre era difícil adivinar las emociones de Kai−. A mí no me gusta nadie. Es sólo que…

−Que te sientes mal por haberle hecho daño, que tienes ganas de sonreír cada vez que la ves y que sientes un nudo en el estómago cada vez que ella te mira. Te gusta.

Kai se levantó de la silla, enfadado. Ahora sí era fácil ver su estado. Pareció a punto de soltar algún comentario mordaz al principio, y después pareció querer golpearla. Al final, sin embargo, se giró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Lexi se levantó también, y caminó hasta volver a ponerse frente a él. Kai tenía la cabeza gacha. La vampiro colocó uno de sus dedos bajo la barbilla del brujo, forzándolo a mirarla. La mirada de Lexi era amistosa, tanto que consiguió calmar la rabia que inundaba a Kai en aquel momento.

−¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no sientes nada por ella? −preguntó, casi en un susurro. Kai pareció dudar un minuto, pero cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada en ella, algo en sus ojos había cambiado.

−Porque sólo ha habido una persona que me haya gustado en toda mi vida.

La besó, duramente, de tal manera que hubiera sido incómodo si ella no fuera más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar. Kai la empujó, volviendo a llevarla hasta la cama, y dejó que cayera al colchón. Se quitó la camiseta. Lexi alzó una ceja. No sabía que pensar. Sabía que Kai había sentido algo por ella, lo había sentido. Pero no sabía cuánto había cambiado la situación. Al fin y al cabo, lo que sucedió entre ellos fue veinte años atrás.

Se quitó ella también la camiseta. Ya se preocuparía por los sentimientos de Kai luego. Lo agarró e hizo que cayera sobre ella. Lo besó una última vez, y luego los giró a ambos, quedando ella sobre él. Besó su clavícula, su pecho, su abdomen. Kai mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, mientras que respiraba fuertemente.

−Sigues igual que siempre, Malachai −dijo, sabiendo lo que lograría con sus palabras. Kai sonrió maliciosamente, dándose la vuelta, dejándola bajo su cuerpo. Le soltó el botón de los pantalones, y se los bajó lentamente, procurando tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Lexi evitó soltar un gemido mordiéndose el labio.

−No me llames así.

−Mientras que no pares, te llamaré como quieras.

Kai reía mientras que le quitaba las bragas repitiendo el mismo proceso. El brujo repartió besos desde el hueso de la cadera hasta la rodilla, y de vuelta hasta casi llegar a su estómago. La chica suspiró. Repitió el proceso con la otra pierna, haciendo que Lexi gimiera suavemente. Cuando finalmente los labios de Kai se dirigieron a su sexo, la rubia lo agarró del pelo, impidiendo que se separara de ella.

Lexi no era como él, no se resistía nada. Gemía, suspiraba y gritaba sin ningún remordimiento. Tampoco es que a Kai le importara. Nadie los escucharía. Bueno, tal vez los vampiros que habían intentado matarlo. Pero daba igual.

El brujo volvió a besar tortuosamente el interior de sus muslos. Lexi se dio cuenta de que ya no lo estaba agarrando. Sus manos estaban mágicamente sujetas sobre su cabeza. Maldito brujo. Kai se alejó de ella antes de que la chica pudiera hacer nada.

−¿Se puede saber qué haces? −Lexi intentó incorporarse. Kai sonreía.

−Estoy convaleciente. Tal vez sea mejor que nos arriesguemos a que me haga más daño.

−Deja de decir tonterías. Quítate la ropa y ven aquí. Tienes cinco segundos antes de que vaya yo a por ti.

Kai no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. Como siempre.

* * *

 _Abril de 1994_

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Joshua Parker cerró los ojos, desesperado. Su hijo no cambiaría nunca. Había pensado que la vampiro le haría cambiar, que eliminaría su odio, el desprecio que sentía hacia su familia. Pero no. Kai no había cambiado en absoluto. Y seguía odiándolos a todos.

Y ahora Alexia se había dado cuenta. Kai y ella habían ido a dar una vuelta juntos, aprovechando los momentos de la tarde en los que el sol ya estaba lo suficientemente oculto para que Lexi pudiera salir a la calle.

Habían ido a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, intentando evitar miradas indiscretas de todos los que conocían a la familia Parker. Estaban bebiendo cerveza, mientras que charlaban sobre cualquier cosa. Les gustaba hablar. A Kai siempre le había gustado hablar, pero su familia no solían estar muy dispuesta a escucharlo. Lexi, en cambio, siempre lo escuchaba.

Y entonces apareció él. Era un chico algo mayor que Kai, que detestaba a toda su familia. Joshua nunca había contado a ninguno de sus hijos por qué, pero siempre pretendían alejarse de él y de los demás. Kai nunca se había encontrado con ninguno de los miembros de aquella familia estando a solas, y por mucho que su instinto le dijera que debía quedarse y pelear, no quería arruinar su salida con Lexi, por lo que se levantó, le ofreció una mano y salió del bar.

Lexi se dio cuenta casi al instante de que los seguía, pero no dijo nada. Quería asegurarse de no poner en riesgo a Kai. Según le había contado su padre, el mayor de los Parker podía ser bastante… inestable.

−¡Tú! −gritó el chico tras ellos. Kai se giró rápidamente. Muy a pesar de su familia, no podía escapar una oportunidad de discutir y, si se daba la ocasión, de pelear−. Brujito.

−¿Qué sabes de nosotros?

−Oh, papi Parker no os cuenta vuestra historia porque se preocupa por sus pequeñines. Qué enternecedor.

−¿Qué quieres? −las manos de Kai se convirtieron en puños. Podía no llevarse bien con su padre, pero aun así no dejaría que nadie lo insultara si podía evitarlo.

−Matarte.

Salió corriendo hacia él. Esperaba que Kai le lanzara un hechizo. Claro, él no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie sabía que Kai no tenía magia propia. Ni siquiera Lexi. Por eso no le dio tiempo a actuar. Antes de darse cuenta, el chico le había dado un puñetazo a Kai en la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar.

Aquello pareció enfurecerlo, porque el brujo se recuperó al instante y golpeó a su contrincante con más fuerza. Y golpeó, sin darle tiempo a responder a sus ataques, hasta que la cantidad de sangre que salía de todos los golpes era demasiada para Lexi. Huyó, pero no antes de ver la siniestra sonrisa del chico al que había creído conocer. Aquella sonrisa le dio un escalofrío. No era una sonrisa fría. No era una sonrisa muerta. Era la sonrisa de alguien que había cumplido su cometido, y que se enorgullecía de ello. Era la sonrisa de un psicópata.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett despertó repentinamente, muy alterada. Sentía su propio sudor en la frente, y se sentía falta de aire. Había vuelto a soñar con él.

Desde que lo había dejado en el mundo prisión de 1903, Bonnie había intentado volver a su vida anterior. Quería volver a ser simplemente una bruja de veinte años preocupada por sus estudios y rodeada de amigos que la querían. Quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en 1994. Quería olvidar a Kai.

Era imposible. Desde que había vuelto, había sentido algo diferente en su interior. Había pensado que eran ansias de venganza, y que una vez que hubiera hecho sufrir a Kai aquel sentimiento desaparecería. Y lo había hecho. Desde que dejaron al brujo en la prisión, la furia desapareció. Pero lo que quedó no fue mejor.

Se había quedado vacía. Hueca. Sabía que le faltaba algo, pero era incapaz de averiguar qué. Fue entonces cuando empezaron los sueños. No eran siempre iguales. A veces simplemente se encontraba en la cueva en la que habían hecho el hechizo que los devolvía a casa. Estaba sola, pero lo sentía a su alrededor. La observaba, se le acercaba, e incluso la tocaba. Bonnie sabía que era él. Kai era el único que la hacía sentir fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo. Otras veces, en cambio, los sueños eran más intensos, como el de aquella noche. Había estado en el bosque. Kai caminaba junto a ella, hasta llegar al lugar exacto en el que se encontraba la frontera de Mystic Falls. Entonces, el chico se giraba hacia ella y la besaba. Y Bonnie lo disfrutaba, como nunca había disfrutado un beso. Kai la devoraba, la encendía con un simple toque. Pero entonces empezaba a saborear el hierro de la sangre. Los labios de Kai dejaban de moverse sobre los suyos, y las manos del chico perdían fuerza y se apartaban de su cuerpo. Y entonces, sin que Bonnie pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, Kai moría en sus brazos.

Era entonces cuando Bonnie despertaba sobresaltada, aturdida y acalorada. Aquello no podía sucederle a ella. El remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad. Y sólo había una solución.

Tenía que rescatar a Kai.

* * *

Kai sintió los colmillos de Lexi sobre su muñeca. A pesar de ser hasta cierto punto doloroso darle sangre a la chica, Kai se alegraba de hacerlo. Por lo menos así se aseguraba de tener siempre compañía.

Y Lexi era muy buena compañía. A pesar de ser mucho mejor persona de lo que Kai hubiera sido jamás, se conocían. Se comprendían. Y sabían entretenerse el uno al otro, lo habían aprendido durante el corto periodo de tiempo en el que habían sido pareja.

Lexi había sido la primera y única chica con la que Kai había estado, tanto íntima como en lo que a relaciones se refería. Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con que él fuera raro. Ni siquiera era un psicópata por aquella época. Pero su padre no le dejaba juntarse con nadie que no fuera de la familia. De hecho, Joshua también se había asegurado de que su hijo no se juntara mucho con sus hermanos. Temía que los corrompiera. Como si no hubiera sido él el que había corrompido a su hijo.

Pero Kai terminó decepcionando a Lexi, y ella se había alejado de él. No había pensado que fuera a volver a verla. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, totalmente desnuda, limpiando la herida que ella misma le había hecho. Y Kai se sentía bien. Estaba tranquilo, había olvidado sus problemas. Había olvidado a Bonnie.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. En un principio, cuando había besado a Lexi, había pensado que podría fácilmente volver al pasado, recordar los tranquilos meses que había pasado con la vampiro rubia. Pero en el fondo sabía que Lexi tenía razón. Kai no sabía cómo, pero la bruja Bennett se le había metido bajo la piel. Era algo diferente, algo que no había sentido nunca. Y le gustaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo.

−¿Cómo te encuentras? −preguntó Lexi apoyándose en un codo y acariciando con una de sus manos el pecho del brujo−. ¿He tomado demasiado?

−No. Pero estoy cansado. Estos últimos días han sido intensos. Me apuñalan, me atacan unos vampiros, y cuando por fin pienso que estoy a salvo, vienes tú, me chupas la sangre y me conviertes en tu esclavo sexual.

−Ja, ja. Descansa. Ya veremos qué hacemos mañana.

Lexi entrecruzó sus piernas con las de Kai y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, durmiéndose al instante. Kai, en cambio, permaneció gran parte de la noche en vela.

* * *

−Así que sueñas con él… −Caroline parecía encantada con la extraña situación.

Era la única. Damon la miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y asco, al igual que Elena. Stefan, en cambio, se mostraba inexpresivo, pero Bonnie sabía que estaba tan extrañado como los demás.

Era comprensible. Bonnie les acababa de contar que planeaba volver al mundo prisión de 1903 en busca de Kai y, a pesar de no haber hecho ningún comentario sobre la naturaleza de los sueños, sí les había contado que la atormentaban, que le impedían dormir y que la estaban volviendo loca. Sin embargo, parecía que sus amigos habían dejado de escuchar cuando ella dijo: "He estado soñando con Kai".

−Y ahora quieres… −Elena dejó la frase inconclusa, deseando haber entendido mal las palabras de su mejor amiga.

−Quiero ir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Sé que es peligroso, pero me comprometo a evitar que haga nada malo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando las palabras de la bruja. Confiaban en ella, por supuesto que lo hacían. Era Kai el que les preocupaba. Ya había andado suelto por Mystic Falls, y había causado muchos problemas. A ninguno de ellos le apetecía particularmente dejarlo suelto, y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, raramente pedía Bonnie nada, por lo que se sentían obligados a hacerle caso. Y ella se había comprometido a tenerlo bajo control, así que…

−Traigámoslo −era Damon el que hablaba−. Así cada vez que nos enfademos tendremos a alguien al que culpar.

* * *

Kai estaba solo. Después de haberse vuelto a acostumbrar a la más que grata compañía, y tras haber despertado sin tenerla a su lado, se sentía terriblemente solo. La chica se había marchado, sin siquiera molestarse en contarle el motivo. Tal vez se hubiera arrepentido. Tal vez sintiera que no podía estar con un psicópata como él.

Kai escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Había vuelto a suceder.

* * *

 _Abril de 1994_

Kai encontró a Lexi en el porche de su casa. No sabía qué hacer, y la sangre todavía manchaba sus manos y su camiseta. El brujo trató inútilmente de limpiarse las manos, pero se detuvo en seco al cruzar miradas con la rubia. Había visto aquella mirada con anterioridad. Era la misma mirada que le dirigía su padre cada día. Una mirada de absoluta decepción.

−Siéntate −le ordenó la chica. Kai le hizo caso, y esperó. No sabía qué decir−. Me lo prometiste, Kai. Dijiste que te comportarías.

−Lo sé −lo peor era que Kai no se sentía culpable. Él había crecido rodeado de gente a la que no le importaba los medios, sólo los fines. Y sin embargo, deseaba no haber matado a aquel chico. No porque se arrepintiera, sino porque era culpa de aquel imbécil que la relación que Kai y Lexi tenían fuera a terminarse.

−Lo disfrutaste. Cuando te encontré… sonreías.

−¿¡Qué esperabas!? Soy un psicópata, Alexia −Kai se levantó. Estaba enfadado. Siempre había sido muy irascible−. ¿Qué demonios esperabas de mí? Sabías desde el primer momento quién era yo.

Lexi se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hasta rodearlo con los brazos. El chico no le devolvió el abrazo, pero apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la chica, y cerró los ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que era aquello. Era una despedida.

−Si te vas yo…

−¿Qué? ¿Te volverás loco? −la chica sonreía al apartarse de él, pero su expresión era triste−. Creo que ya lo estás.

Kai la besó, y la chica le devolvió el beso sin dudarlo. Quería tocarla, guardar en su memoria su cara, sus hombros, su cintura. No lo hizo. No quería mancharla de sangre. Fue Lexi la que llevó ambas manos a su nuca y entrelazó sus dedos en su corto pelo. Cuando se separaron, ambos parecían sentir algo diferente en el ambiente. Resignación.

−Prométeme una cosa −Lexi lo obligó a mirarla poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara−. Prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez de ahora en adelante.

−Te lo prometo.

* * *

Pero no cumplió su promesa. Tan sólo un mes después, Kai mató a casi todos sus hermanos, y después de eso su padre lo había encerrado. Y su estado mental no fue a mejor tras dieciocho años de soledad y abandono.

Y ahora volvía a estar solo, y se sentía tan mal que incluso hubiera deseado estar con Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Bonnie había olvidado el frío que hacía el 31 de octubre de 1903. Había traído un abrigo, y sin embargo sentía como si fuera a congelarse en cualquier momento. Damon, a su lado, parecía de muy mal humor. Y era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que iban a traer de vuelta al presente al sociópata más insoportable que el vampiro hubiera conocido jamás. Y había conocido a muchos.

La bruja hizo un hechizo localizador, y rápidamente supo que Kai se encontraba en la casa que había pertenecido a los Forbes en aquella época. Fueron rápidamente hasta la casa. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera la Aurora Boreal.

Entraron, y se detuvieron en el vestíbulo. No tenían ni idea sobre dónde podía estar el chico. Damon cerró los ojos se concentró, intentando escuchar algo, cualquier sonido que delatara la localización del brujo. Bonnie, a su lado, apenas podía contener su nerviosismo. Estar en un mundo prisión, fuera el que fuera, la ponía histérica.

Damon se dirigió a las escaleras sin decir nada, y la bruja no dudó en seguirlo. Tras subir dos tramos de escaleras, el vampiro entró en la primera habitación a la izquierda, y encontró a Kai tumbado en una cama, tapado hasta la barbilla, con ambos ojos cerrados. Bonnie lo adelantó y se acercó al psicópata. Colocó su mano en el cuello del chico, buscando su pulso. Apenas logró evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando notó el tranquilo golpeteo. Después le dio una bofetada.

Kai despertó al instante, pero rápidamente supuso que seguía soñando. Bonnie no podía estar ahí. Ella fue la primera en abandonarlo.

Apenas recordaba nada de lo que había hecho después de saber que Lexi se había marchado. Sólo recordaba vagamente bajar al salón y buscar una botella de whisky que había visto días atrás. Después de eso… nada.

Nada hasta la bofetada. Porque Bonnie le había dado un golpe fuerte. Kai no había podido evitar recordar la época que pasaron hiriéndose el uno al otro. Ella lo mató dos veces, y él lo intentó alguna que otra vez. Kai recordaba aquellos meses frecuentemente, con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y nostalgia.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado. Bonnie seguía ahí, y lo miraba fijamente. Damon se encontraba tras ella, pero a diferencia de la bruja, lo ignoraba por completo. Kai se incorporó, y frunció el ceño. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez, a pesar de lo real que había parecido el golpe, siguiera soñando. Sí, seguramente sería eso.

−Levántate −le dijo Bonnie, apartándose de la cama.

Kai le hizo caso, y al estar de pie recordó un detalle sobre lo que había hecho tras emborracharse. Se había desnudado.

Bonnie se quedó mirándolo, y él la miró a ella. No se avergonzaba de su desnudez, y la habitación era lo suficientemente cálida como para que el chico no buscara abrigo desesperadamente. Además, no podía negar que le encantaba ver el modo en que la mirada de la bruja recorría su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta la punta de los pies.

Damon se encargó de que aquel momento no durara mucho. Cogió a Bonnie del brazo y se la llevó de la habitación, sin olvidar dirigir una mirada asesina a Kai.

Kai se vistió lentamente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Lexi se marchaba, Bonnie y Damon venían,… Nada tenía sentido. ¿Para qué habían venido la bruja y el vampiro hasta 1903? Tal vez quisieran devolverlo al mundo actual. O tal vez planearan matarlo. No importaba. La única opción que tenía de salir de allí era ir con ellos. Así que los siguió.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia el lugar idóneo para hacer el hechizo. Al llegar y ver a Bonnie prepararse para marcharse, Kai retrocedió. No podía hacer aquello. Aunque Lexi hubiera huido de él, le debía al menos sacarla de ahí.

−No podemos marcharnos sin ella −dijo.

−¿A quién?

−Alexia Branson. La conoces, ¿no, Damon? La mataste.

Damon frunció el ceño. Lexi… Lexi había muerto. Aunque tal vez… Cosas más raras se habían visto. El vampiro decidió asegurarse antes de abandonar a la chica.

−¿De qué conoces tú a Lexi?

−Éramos una pareja adorable. Antes de que descubriera que soy un psicópata, claro −Kai parecía más serio que de normal, como si por primera vez no se sintiera muy feliz de ser como era−. Después de eso se marchó, y a mí me encerraron. Te tengo que dar las gracias, Bon-Bon. Gracias a ti me he reencontrado con la única persona a la que de verdad aprecio.

Bonnie se sintió herida, y ni siquiera era capaz de comprender por qué. Lo único que sabía era que le estaba resultando muy difícil no proponer abandonar a Lexi. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? A ella no le importaba que Kai tuviera una novia, y sabía por Stefan que Lexi era una muy buena amiga, de las mejores personas de la especie vampírica. Y sin embargo, tuvo que respirar hondo antes de asentir hacia Damon, indicándole que fuera a buscar a la chica.

Estar a solas con Kai era terrorífico y a la vez emocionante. La bruja temía que él la odiara después de haberlo abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que quería hablar con él, decirle que lo sentía, que no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Quería decirle que se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado. Dejándolo así, se había comportado como él. Y ella aspiraba a ser mucho mejor persona que Kai.

Pero no le dijo nada, puesto que él se le adelantó.

−Me echabas de menos, ¿no? Ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin ti.

−Temo por la vida de tus hermanas y de tu sobrino −respondió Bonnie, casi sin detenerse a pensar en la excusa−. Tú no podrías importarme menos.

−Y sin embargo, te esforzaste mucho para joderme. No parece que te importe tan poco.

−Si quieres hacerte ilusiones… Te odio, Kai. Me arruinaste la vida.

−¿Porque estuviste allí unos pocos meses? −Kai se sentía enfadado con Bonnie la víctima−. Prueba a pasarte solo dieciocho años, y después de que consigas a escapar, trágate la mentira más tonta que te cuenta la única persona a la que jamás hayas querido pedir perdón y vuelve a quedarte encerrado, pero en un mundo sin televisión y con nieve perpetua.

Y con eso, toda la culpa volvió. Bonnie había intentado convencerse a sí misma, decirse que todo lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto, que no debía arrepentirse. Pero lo que había hecho había sido muy rastrero, tanto que había sorprendido hasta a Kai. Él había confiado en ella, a pesar de saber que ella lo odiaba, y Bonnie lo había apuñalado por la espalda literal y metafóricamente.

La chica abrió la boca, esperando que una disculpa saliera de ella. No logró decir nada. Kai se giró y se alejó de ella. Bonnie sintió una lágrima rodando por su cara, y se la limpió antes de que el brujo pudiera ver nada. Se sentó en una piedra, y esperó. Observaba a Kai, que a su vez observaba la casa en la que había estado hasta entonces. Su expresión era más seria que nunca, y no le dirigió una sola mirada.

Estar a solas con Kai nunca se le hizo tan complicado.

* * *

−¿Lexi?-gritó Damon. Necesitaba encontrarla cuanto antes, o perderían la oportunidad de marcharse a casa aquel día.

La encontró en la antigua casa de los Salvatore. Estaba tirada en el suelo, herida. Damon se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse. Las heridas ya habían sanado para cuando estuvieron ambos sentados en los cómodos sofás de casa de los Salvatore.

−¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? −preguntó Damon, pero rápidamente cambió de idea−. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Habías muerto.

−Y morí. Pero aparecí aquí. No sé por qué.

−Y Kai…

−No me preguntes sobre él −Lexi se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesta a cambiar de tema−. ¿Has venido a devolvernos a la vida?

Volvieron al lugar en el que estaban Kai y Bonnie, muy incómodamente manteniendo las distancias. Lexi los observó fijamente, intentando averiguar lo que había entre ellos. No dijo nada, y simplemente siguió a Damon cuando este se acercó a Bonnie y le dio la mano. Ya estaban preparados para volver.

* * *

Aparecieron en casa de los Salvatore cuando Elena y Caroline estaban preparándose para el plan B: llamar a todos los brujos a los que conocían para pedir ayuda e ir en busca de Damon y Bonnie. Ambas vampiras se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Lexi volver junto a los otros, pero la chica apenas saludó antes de marcharse de la casa. Kai la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Elena se llevó a Damon para hablar de la situación en privado, dejando a Caroline, a Bonnie y a Kai solos en la sala.

−Así que… −comenzó la vampira, notando la incomodidad de los brujos−. ¿Qué hace Lexi aquí?

−Reencontrarse con el amor de su vida −contestó Bonnie de manera ácida, mientras que se dirigía a las escaleras. Necesitaba estar sola.

Caroline se quedó más confusa que antes, pero dirigió una mirada al brujo, que asintió con la cabeza. La rubia sonrió, sospechando ligeramente sobre el motivo del enfado de Bonnie.

−Siéntete como en tu casa −le dijo a Kai, y se dirigió también a las escaleras−. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, queriendo alcanzar a Bonnie tan rápido como fuera posible pero sin parecer desesperada. Lo estaba. Necesitaba hablar con su amiga, y tenía que hacerlo ya. La encontró en la habitación que Damon le había dejado nada más volver, por si no quería volver a su casa o no se sentía preparada para ir a clases. No lo estaba.

Se sentó frente a ella, en una silla antigua e incómoda. La miró sin apenas contener una sonrisa, esperando a que la bruja hablara. No parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo, por lo que la rubia tuvo que iniciar la conversación.

−No pareces muy contenta. Se suponía que esto era lo que querías.

−Y lo es. Pero se me había olvidado lo mucho que odio a Kai.

−¿Lo mucho que odias a Kai, o lo mucho que te molesta que haya algo entre él y Lexi? −Caroline se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, esperando que Bonnie se enfadara y comenzara a gritar.

−¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? −Bonnie hizo exactamente eso. Se levantó de la cama y la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba furiosa−. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? A mí él no me importa en lo absoluto.

−Y, sin embargo, has estado soñando con él −si las miradas mataran, Caroline estaría muerta ya−. Vamos, Bonnie, no tiene nada de malo. Mira a Elena con Damon. O a mí con Klaus.

−Yo odio a Kai −Bonnie se encargó de remarcar la palabra _odio_. No comprendía cómo siquiera se le había ocurrido a la vampira pensar algo así−. No vuelvas a hablar nunca de él. No quiero saber nada de él.

−Pero vas a tener que vigilarlo.

−Lo haré desde la distancia, y me aseguraré de hacer todo lo posible por no verlo siquiera.

Caroline estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Así habían empezado tanto ella como Elena. Evitándolo. Pero la atracción siempre acababa siendo demasiado fuerte. La rubia se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Bonnie en aceptar que se sentía irremediablemente atraída a un psicópata.

* * *

Kai se quedó a solas en el salón de los Salvatore, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por una parte, quería salir, volver a disfrutar de su libertad; pero por otra, lo único que le apetecía era quedarse y hablar con Bonnie. O esperar a que Lexi volviera. Porque volvería, siendo amiga de Stefan. Como no sabía qué hacer, se dirigió a la cocina, hambriento. No podía parar de pensar en Bonnie, tan enfadada con él y sin embargo dispuesta a "rescatarlo". Y tampoco podía eliminar a Lexi de sus pensamientos. Cuando se habían vuelto a ver, ella apenas le había prestado atención, por lo que el chico seguía sin saber qué pasaba entre ellos.

Pero tenía que saberlo. Debía verla, hablar con ella. Saber por qué se había marchado. Dejó en la encimera el frasco de mermelada que había cogido y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. No tuvo mucha suerte, y antes de poder dirigirse a la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Bonnie. No sabía si ella estaba enfadada con él o si pretendía ignorarlo de por vida, por lo que decidió volver a su antiguo ser. El Kai que la molestaba y flirteaba con ella parecía ser el que Bonnie menos odiaba.

−Sabes, he estado pensando. Deberíamos empezar de nuevo. Te invito a cenar. De nuevo −Kai parecía sorprendido consigo−. Deberías empezar a pensar en invitarme tú de vez en cuando. No esperarás que siempre cocine para ti.

−Aléjate de mi vista si no quieres que te mate-Bonnie lo apartó de un empujón y se marchó.

Kai sonrió. Sí, todo iba a la perfección.

* * *

Había un problema. Kai no sabía dónde podría estar Lexi, y a pesar de conocer Mystic Falls como la palma de su mano, Kai no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.

Por suerte, Lexi también lo estaba buscando a él. Se encontraron en el Mystic Grill, y ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa, sin siquiera decir nada. No pidieron nada, y el camarero ni siquiera se molestó en ir a preguntarles si querían tomar algo. Claro. Era Matt Donnovan, el humano mejor informado sobre lo sobrenatural de Mystic Falls.

−¿Dónde estabas? −preguntó Kai después de minutos de silencio. Necesitaba saberlo, incluso si la respuesta no era la que él quería escuchar−. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

−Fui a ver a esos vampiros. Teóricamente no deberían haber podido conmigo, pero he subestimado tu sangre. Huyeron. Me alegro de que no te encontraran.

−Pensé que… −Kai dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Lexi entendió a la perfección. Sonrió.

−Si tú ahora eres un corderito. ¿Por qué iba a alejarme de ti?

−No digas eso. Nunca, al menos si aprecias la existencia de todo el que viva en Mystic Falls.

−Tú mismo admitiste que has cambiado. ¿Por qué intentas negarlo ahora?

−No lo niego. He cambiado. Pero de ahí a que me insultes hay un camino muy largo.

Lexi soltó una carcajada. Y entonces le contó cosas. Todo lo que hizo desde que se separaron, hasta el momento de su muerte a manos de Damon. Kai la escuchó durante horas, mientras que pedía plato tras plato de comida.

Después, se marchó. Lexi quería hablar más con él, seguir recordando, pero él quería descansar. Quería volver a la normalidad. La chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, poniendo como condición que la normalidad no involucrara asesinatos o torturas.

* * *

Bonnie despertó al escuchar el timbre. No debería haber vuelto a su casa. Debería haber ido a Whitmore con Elena y con Caroline, o a casa de los Salvatore con Damon y con Stefan. Pero había decidido volver a su casa, que había estado vacía durante meses, y ahora temía abrir la puerta.

Era otro de los efectos secundarios de 1994. Temía quién pudiera estar al otro lado de la puerta. Si fuera él….

El timbre volvió a sonar, y Bonnie se levantó de la cama. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, intentando ser tan silenciosa como le fuera posible, para que en el caso de no querer abrir tras haber echado un vistazo por la mirilla su visitante no supiera que estaba siendo ignorado. La bruja llegó a la puerta, se puso de puntillas y miró. Era él.

Por supuesto que era él. ¿Quién más se presentaría en su casa a las cinco y media de la mañana? Bonnie dio la vuelta, pero no se movió del sitio. En cambio, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y esperó en silencio. No sabía a qué estaba esperando. Sólo sabía que algo sucedería tarde o temprano.

−Bonnie, sé que estás ahí −la voz de Kai sonaba suave, como si en vez de estar al otro lado de una gruesa pared estuviera a su lado, susurrando en su oído. Bonnie contuvo un escalofrío, y no dijo nada−. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que pasar mucho tiempo en silencio agudiza tu oído.

Tenía razón. Bonnie sentía como si todos su sentidos, no sólo el oído, se hubieran amplificado desde que volvió del mundo prisión. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado Kai tras dieciocho años en los que sólo escuchó su propia voz?

Bonnie abrió la puerta siguiendo un impulso. Sabía que se estaba poniendo en riesgo sin ningún motivo, pero no le importaba. Tal vez Kai pudiera escucharla. Tal vez incluso pudiera entenderla.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movieron de donde estaban. Kai recorrió lentamente con la mirada el pijama de Bonnie, haciendo que la chica se arrepintiera de no haberse puesto una chaqueta.

−¿Qué haces aquí? −preguntó la chica al final. Agarraba el pomo de la puerta con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. No hizo nada. Necesitaba soporte, algo que la mantuviera en pie. Sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. O de abalanzarse sobre él y de darla un puñetazo. O de salir corriendo. Ninguna de las opciones era aceptable−. Estoy segura de que hay cosas mucho más interesantes que despertarme a las cinco y media de la mañana.

−Siento haber venido tan pronto −Kai parecía realmente arrepentido, y Bonnie sintió ganas de invitarlo a entrar. No lo hizo. No podía ser débil. No podía confiar en él. Si lo hacía, sólo acabaría sufriendo. Acabaría apuñalada, o con una flecha en el estómago. O muerta−. No me acostumbro a los horarios, ¿sabes? En el mundo prisión me acostumbré a dormir cuando tenía sueño y a comer cuando tenía hambre.

−¿Qué quieres, Kai?

−No lo sé −contestó el chico, y Bonnie se desesperó.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así? La enfadaba por sobre todos sus defectos la capacidad que tenía para molestarla sin motivo. Se había presentado en su casa de madrugada y ni siquiera tenía una razón. ¿De qué le servía? ¿Esperaba que lo perdonara?

Bonnie suspiró, intentando calmar la repentina furia que la inundó. Quería volver a la cama. No, quería volver al mundo prisión, quería no haber leído la noticia sobre el asesinato de los hermanos de Kai. Hasta el momento en que se enteró de que era un asesino psicópata, no lo había odiado. Incluso le gustaba un poco.

−Si vienes a pedirme disculpas, puedes ahorrártelas. No puedo perdonarte, Kai-en cuanto hubo pronunciado las palabras, Bonnie supo que aquel era el problema. Incluso si quisiera perdonarlo, y había una parte de ella que muy a su pesar quería hacerlo, no podía. No podía porque no estaba preparada. Y no sabía cuándo lo estaría, o si llegaría a estarlo en algún momento.

−No he venido a pedirte perdón. Supongo que simplemente quería verte.

El chico la miraba, del mismo modo en que la había mirado cuando había dicho que tenía palmas bonitas. La miraba con una mezcla de timidez y coqueteo, que provocaba que Bonnie no supiera que decir.

Odiaba que hiciera aquello. Cuando lo hacía, era muy fácil para ella olvidar que era un asesino, y verlo solamente como un chico. Un chico de su edad, atractivo y dispuesto a flirtear con ella.

−Entra.

* * *

Bonnie observó a Kai desde su segura posición en la cocina. El chico se había quitado el abrigo y se había sentado. Estaba en su salón. En su sofá. Y no parecía querer matarla. En cambio, parecía relajado, mientras que observaba atentamente todo su entorno. Su mirada se detuvo en una foto sobre la repisa de la chimenea, una de Bonnie, Abby y Sheila de cuando Bonnie sólo tenía cinco años. Kai la vio y sonrió.

−Tu abuela cuidó de mí una vez. De mí y de Josette. Las Bennett y los Parker eran muy amigos cuando yo era pequeño.

Bonnie no contestó. ¿Qué podía decirle? En cambio, se centró en el café que estaba preparando. Ojalá meter una cápsula en la cafetera y esperar requiriera una mayor concentración.

No había sabido qué ofrecerle. Por suerte, él mismo había pedido un simple vaso de agua. Bonnie hubiera esperado alguna otra cosa de él, teniendo en cuenta sus desagradables gustos. Lo hubiera preferido, a decir verdad. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de manera tan… normal? Aquel no era el que ella conocía, el Kai que la aterrorizaba. Aquel era un completo desconocido del que su abuela había cuidado años atrás.

Cogió su taza de café, junto con el vaso de agua, y volvió al salón. Le ofreció el vaso al brujo, que lo vació de un solo trago. Bonnie se sentó en el sillón frente a él, y se quedó en silencio. ¿De qué podía hablar con Kai? Ambos eran expertos en magia y en mundos prisión. Sin embargo, a la chica no le apetecía hablar sobre nada que tuviera que ver con la magia. Necesitaba una distracción.

−Tengo que admitir que el siglo XXI me ha decepcionado un poco. La televisión de plasma, los teléfonos móviles e Internet son geniales, pero vuestros gustos musicales son horribles. Después de haber estado en 1994, deberías sentirte avergonzada.

Bonnie sonrió. Aquella era una de las pocas características de la personalidad de Kai que amaba y odiaba a la vez, por no decir la única: le encantaba hablar, más incluso que a Caroline, a la que Bonnie siempre había considerado imbatible.

−No toda la música es mala −intentó replicar Bonnie, por mucho que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

−Venga ya, Bon. Todas las canciones suenan exactamente igual. Y no me importaría, si me gustara la primera. Pero no hay ninguna canción que se salve.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio. Kai parecía querer decir algo más sobre el terrible gusto musical de los adolescentes del siglo XXI, pero se calló en el último momento. La miró fijamente, repentinamente serio, y ella se sintió incómoda.

−En realidad sí vengo a pedir te perdón. Pero no por lo que tú crees, así que espera un poco antes de decir _phesmaatos inceendia_. Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije en 1903. Es que…

El chico se detuvo. Bonnie quería que se callara, que no le dijera nada y que se marchara. Pensaba que el Kai psicópata era imprevisible e inestable; sin embargo, el nuevo Kai conseguía confundirla tanto o más que el otro. Y además, le era imposible odiarlo, porque cada una de sus expresiones parecía la de un adolescente en vez de las de un asesino sociópata.

Pero no dijo nada, y se quedó quieta y en silencio mientras que Kai se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por la sala sin rumbo fijo, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesita de café y casi golpeándose con una lámpara.

Desde que me fusioné con Luke he cambiado. Sé que eso ya lo sabes, y también sé que te cuesta entenderlo. Pero lo que no sabes, lo que ninguno de vosotros sabéis, es lo complicado que es pasar de poder matar sin sentir nada a no ser siquiera capaz de matar una hormiga −la situación resultaba macabramente cómica, pero la expresión del brujo denotaba una seriedad poco habitual en él−. No logro evitarlo, sigo hablando sin pensar. Pero ahora me afectan las reacciones de los demás. Y lo odio.

El chico se volvió a sentar, ahora junto a Bonnie, y esta se apartó instintivamente. Se arrepintió en cuanto vio la expresión dolida de Kai, pero no hizo nada. Repentinamente, el salón de su casa parecía mucho más pequeño, y el oxígeno parecía luchar por llegar a sus pulmones. Se levantó y recogió su taza y el vaso del que había bebido el chico. Se dirigió a la cocina y se entretuvo fregando.

No lo escuchó acercarse, pero supo que la estaba mirando. No se giró. Tenía miedo, pero no de que él quisiera hacerle daño. A decir verdad, no sabía de qué tenía miedo. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que se sentía acalorada, y que seguía luchando por respirar pausadamente.

Finalmente se giró. Ahí estaba él, agobiándola, invadiendo su espacio personal. Bonnie tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Se sentía muy pequeña a su lado. Kai la miraba atentamente, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento. Alzó una mano, y la colocó en el codo de la chica. Ella se soltó y se alejó.

Pero aquella vez Kai no se conformó. Necesitaba tocarla. Sentirla. Sentir que ella estaba viva, que estaba con él, y que no lo temía. Así que volvió a acercarse a ella, y, con cuidado, alzó una mano y acunó suavemente su mejilla. Bonnie no supo cómo reaccionar al repentino gesto del chico, por lo que no se movió.

Y Kai aprovechó la situación. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se acercó a ella y la besó. Sólo sus labios se tocaban, y sin embargo, Kai sentía que estaba totalmente pegado a ella. Porque su magia estaba tocando la de ella. Y no había nada tan íntimo para un brujo como el contacto de poder.

Bonnie también lo sentía. Se sentía tranquila, y a la vez, emocional. Sentía que podía ponerse a llorar, o a gritar. Podía devolverle el beso, o matarlo. No sabía qué hacer. Así que se dejó llevar.

Kai no dejó de besarla, pero la empujó suavemente hasta que la espalda de la chica chocó contra la puerta. Las manos de Bonnie se desplazaron hasta los hombros del brujo, pero no hizo nada más. Así que siguió dejándose besar.

Para alguien que había pasado casi dos décadas en solitario sin nadie con quien practicar, Kai besaba bastante bien. Claro, se recordó Bonnie, había practicado con Lexi. De un empujón, se separó de él, y su expresión cambió a una de enfado. No le gustaba la situación. No le gustaba estar a los pies de Kai. Lo odiaba. Y nada lograría que cambiara de opinión, ni siquiera su talento para besar.

−No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca.

¿Qué esperaba ahora? ¿Que él se disculpara? Obviamente, no iba a hacerlo. Así que lo que debía esperar era que se marchara. Bonnie lo ignoró, y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Rebuscó entre los estantes, y cogió un libro al azar. Tenía que distraerse. Olvidar su presencia. Por supuesto, debía echarlo. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar su boca.

Así que se sentó y abrió el libro por una página al azar. No pensaba prestar mucha atención a la lectura, a decir verdad. Miraba de reojo a Kai, que no se había movido de su sitio, como si siguiera esperando algo. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Bonnie quiso matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo. Ella no era como él. Ella no mataba a la gente que le caía mal.

El pelo del chico le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, así que lo alejó de ella y siguió leyendo. Pero debería haber sabido que Kai no desistiría. Él era el hombre más persistente con el que la chica se hubiera cruzado jamás, y por mucho que le hubiera dicho que le gustaría ser paciente como ella, lo cierto era que él era tan paciente o incluso más que ella. Al menos, cuando no planeaba matar a alguien.

Kai cogió el mando de la tele y la encendió. Puso una película de su época, y subió el volumen hasta que Bonnie no podía siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos. La chica cerró el libro de golpe y se giró hacia él, que, sentado a su lado con los pies sobre la mesa, la ignoraba por completo.

−¿Qué quieres? −preguntó la chica. Enseguida se arrepintió. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle qué quería después de que él la besara? Claramente, quería molestarla. Porque él no sentía nada por ella. Eso Bonnie lo tenía claro−. Molestarme es tu pasatiempo favorito, ¿verdad?

−Claro que no, Bon −la sonrisa de Kai lo hacía parecer casi un niño−. Mi pasatiempo favorito es twittear. Ese es uno de los aspectos que me gustan del futuro.

−No es el futuro, es el presente. Tú vienes del pasado.

−Detalles −Kai desechó sus palabras con un gesto−. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?

Bonnie no contestó. Kai no dejó de mirarla, por mucho que ella intentara ignorarlo. Al final, la bruja tuvo que girarse para mirarlo, porque sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Lo miró fijamente, y se sorprendió al ver que la mirada de Kai ya no era la misma mirada burlona que le dirigía minutos antes.

−¿Qué te ha pasado? −preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

Kai bajó la mirada, y se levantó del sofá. Lo había molestado. Bien. Aquello era bueno, ¿no? Ahora se marcharía, y Bonnie podría volver a la cama, a recuperar el sueño que él le había quitado. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se encontró levantándose para ir tras él hasta el vestíbulo de su casa?

Lo agarró del brazo, y lo obligó a girarse. Kai ya se había puesto el abrigo, y parecía poco dispuesto a mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, Bonnie no lo soltó hasta que el chico levantó la mirada, y entonces, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, Bonnie lo besó.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar hasta él, incluso a pesar de que él se agachó para poder sujetarla por la cintura en cuanto sus labios chocaron. El chico volvió a empujarla hacia atrás, hasta que chocaron con una pared. Entonces la levantó del suelo, y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. Se separaron momentáneamente, y ella le quitó el abrigo, tirándolo por el suelo.

−Bonnie… −susurró el chico. Ella negó con la cabeza, y volvió a besarlo. Le quitó la camiseta, y acarició su pecho y abdomen. Se separaron de nuevo, y Kai la dejó en el suelo−. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

−Cállate, ¿quieres? Nada ha cambiado. Te odio.

−¿Y por qué me has besado?

−He dicho que te calles. _Phesmatos Silentium._

Kai se encontró repentinamente en silencio. Sentía como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran desaparecido. Sonrió. Aquella era la Bonnie que a él más le gustaba. La Bonnie que había nacido en 1994 junto a él. La Bonnie que podía ser tan mala como él, lo supiera ella o no.

De un empujón, Bonnie apartó a Kai de su camino, y caminó hacia la cocina con tranquilidad. Kai la siguió, algo inseguro. No sabía qué esperar de la bruja cuando estaba en ese estado entre la luz y la oscuridad. Por suerte, Bonnie tenía un plan. Se sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina, e indicó al chico que se acercara. Él lo hizo sin dudar un solo instante.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, y la besó mientras que acercaba su cuerpo al de ella, hasta que no hubo un milímetro de él que no estuviera pegado a ella. Ambos gimieron cuando sus magias volvieron a tomar voluntad propia, entretejiéndose hasta ser una sola fuente de poder. Bonnie se quitó la camiseta, y dejó que Kai le besara el cuello, desde detrás de la oreja hasta el hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y disfrutaba de las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que Kai dirigía hacia ella. El sexo era mil veces mejor con magia, se dijo la chica.

Lo agarró del pelo y volvió a acercarlo hacia sí. Lo besó duramente. Sus dientes se chocaban, ella le mordisqueaba los labios, y cuando dejó de besarlo, siguió mordisqueándole la barbilla. Kai, que no podía hacer ningún ruido, se limitaba a dejar que su respiración hablara por él.

El chico se apartó de ella, pero sólo para descalzarse y soltarse el cinturón. Rápidamente volvió a acercarse a ella, y la empezó a acariciar por encima del sujetador. La espalda de Bonnie se arqueó, pidiendo más, pero él sonrió y siguió tentándola, provocándola. La bruja debería haber esperado algo así de él. Al fin y al cabo, molestarla seguía siendo uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Kai.

Bonnie se desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó. Ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, descalzos y desnudos de cintura para arriba.

−¿Sabes? −dijo Kai. Había deshecho el hechizo. Ya se encargaría de volver a callarlo−. Esta no es la primera vez que te veo así. Aquella vez, en 1994, en la que a ti te dio por ir a la piscina y dejaste a Damon solo…

Bonnie recordó. Uno de los días en los que el aburrimiento del mundo prisión había estado por matarla, se había ido a la piscina, pero no se llevó bañador. Fue cuando ya estaba en el agua que sintió como si alguien la estuviera vigilando, pero obviamente, pensó que era cosa de su mente. No había nadie allí. Cuando ella y Damon finalmente conocieron a Kai, aquel suceso ya se había borrado de su mente.

−Eres un cerdo. Un pervertido, un…

−Soy quien soy. Y tú estás aquí, dispuesta a tener sexo conmigo, porque no te importa.

La chica quiso volver a callarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. Alzó una mano y pellizcó uno de sus pezones fuertemente, haciendo que la chica gimiera, con una mezcla de dolor y placer.

 _Te odio_ , pensó Bonnie, pero no lo dijo; la mano de Kai en su pecho, junto a la otra, que acababa deslizarse por dentro de su pantalón, le impedían pensar con la suficiente claridad como para formar ninguna palabra. Así que decidió dejarse llevar. Ya lo mataría después.

Kai la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el otro lado de la cocina, hasta que la espalda desnuda de la chica chocó contra las frías baldosas. La estaba torturando. Bonnie no entendía por qué, incluso entonces, quería molestarla hasta el punto en que sus instintos asesinos despertaban.

Volvió a empezar a acariciarla, con más intensidad que antes. Bonnie le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón, y rodeó su cadera con las piernas, cansada de los juegos del chico.

Kai entró en ella de golpe, provocando que ambos gimieran. El chico empezó a moverse sin darle tiempo a adaptarse. A ella no le importó. Aquello era lo que ella necesitaba. Sexo duro, rápido y fuerte. Lo necesitaba a él. Y él parecía necesitar de ella tanto como del agua para vivir.

Bonnie empezó a sentir que Kai le robaba magia. Dolía, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en las que lo había hecho, la chica estaba demasiado excitada como para que le importara. No parecía hacerlo conscientemente, y no lo haría hasta el punto de matarla o de causarle un daño permanente, así que se dejó. No era tan malo. Era, hasta cierto punto, placentero.

Y además intensificaba la unión de sus magias. Kai empezó a moverse con más fuerza, mientras que ella le arañaba la espalda y los hombros. Estaban cerca, tanto que dolía. Kai agarró el pelo de Bonnie y tiró de su cabeza para poder besarla.

Y entonces sonó un teléfono. Era el móvil del brujo, que había caído al suelo cuando Bonnie le había quitado el pantalón. Ambos se detuvieron un instante y miraron el aparato como si fuera a decirles algo. La chica le dio un golpe en el pecho, y se dejó caer. Se sentó en el frío suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y esperó.

Kai contestó. Fue una conversación corta, que Bonnie apenas escuchó. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su respiración. La persona que había llamado a Kai, fuera quien fuera, tenía el don de la oportunidad.

Bonnie volvió a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró sola.

Se había marchado. Sin siquiera darle una explicación.

Había sido una tonta. ¿Qué había esperado? Un orgasmo, al menos. Pero, después de todo por lo que había pasado por culpa de Kai, ya debería haber aprendido que lo mejor era no esperar nada de él. Por muy poco que esperara, el brujo siempre acababa decepcionándola.

* * *

Lilian Salvatore se había acostumbrado muy fácilmente a los teléfonos. Después de secuestrar a Lexi, había llamado a Kai para hacerle saber que esperaba algo de él. Y él no había tenido más remedio que acudir.

Lily lo había citado en un almacén abandonado, en el que supuestamente Lexi estaba a salvo por el momento. Kai odiaba a la vampira más de lo que había odiado a nadie excepto tal vez a su padre en aquel momento. La madre de los Salvatore había hecho que abandonara a Bonnie. Kai sólo podía empezar a imaginar lo enfadada que estaría la bruja con él en aquel momento. Probablemente estaba ya preparando un castigo lento y doloroso para él. Y él lo aceptaría sin rechistar.

No le costó nada encontrarla, pues la mujer había salido a su encuentro. Lo esperaba en mitad del almacén, tranquila, serena. Y sin embargo, su mirada denotaba una furia que apenas era capaz de contener.

−Buenas noches, señor Parker.

−¿Dónde está? −Kai no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía rescatar a Lexi, matar a la vampira y volver a casa de Bonnie para disculparse. Iba a tener un día muy ocupado.

−Está a salvo. Por ahora. Pero usted y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar. Como, por ejemplo, de traer a mis amigos del mundo prisión de 1903.

−Va a ser una conversación corta, entonces. No puedo hacerlo. Así que no me toques las narices, que no me llaman psicópata porque no se les ocurra un mejor mote.

−¿En serio crees que puedes conmigo?

Kai sonrió. Y un segundo después, desapareció. Lily no sabía mucho de magia, así que no supo qué hacer. Intentó buscarlo por su alrededor, y sólo logró escucharlo un segundo antes de que Kai le partiera el cuello.

El chico entró al almacén, y vio a Lexi, atada a una silla. Las cuerdas tenían verbena. ¿Cómo había utilizado una vampira unas cuerdas manchadas de verbena? Kai soltó a la chica, que estaba desmayada. La cogió en brazos y salió de allí, preocupándose antes de ocultarlos a ambos con un hechizo. No podía arriesgarse a que nadie los viera.

Llevó a Lexi a casa de los Salvatore. Eran ya más de las nueve de la mañana. El chico abrió la puerta con un hechizo, y se encontró cara a cara con Bonnie. La chica apartó la mirada, y lo ignoró mientras que se dirigía al salón. Kai estaba casi seguro de que la había visto sonrojada, algo que nunca hubiera pensado que vería en Bonnie Bennett.

Kai dejó a Lexi en un sofá, en el mismo momento en que Stefan y Damon bajaban las escaleras. Stefan corrió rápidamente a ver a su mejor amiga, mientras que Damon se sirvió una bebida, ignorando todo a su alrededor. El brujo se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que estaban Bonnie y Damon. La chica se alejó ligeramente de él, pero todos en la sala lo notaron. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Lo que pasara entre Bonnie y Kai era cosa de ellos, sobre todo porque nadie sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ellos.

−¿Qué ha pasado? −preguntó Stefan, todavía desde su posición al lado de Lexi, comprobando que estuviera bien.

−Tu mami. Eso es lo que ha pasado.

El brujo no dijo nada más, y nadie preguntó. No querían saberlo. Preferían vivir en la ignorancia, sin prestar atención a todas las barbaridades que Lily la Destripadora hacía. Así eran ellos, juzgaban sólo a los que no formaban parte de su grupito, incluso si ellos habían sido los que más caos y dolor habían causado en el pueblo.

−Voy a llevarme a Lexi −comentó Stefan, cogiéndola en brazos−. Necesita descansar.

−Asegúrate de que se alimente bien −las palabras de Kai enfadaron a Bonnie, y la chica ni siquiera sabía bien por qué−. Después de que me haya molestado en salvarla, sería una mierda si muriera.

Damon hizo intención de levantarse, pero Bonnie lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo. No podía volver a quedarse a solas con Kai. ¿Quién sabía lo que podía suceder? En el mejor de los casos, ella lo mataría, lo cual también significaría que traerlo de 1903 había sido completamente inútil. Así que lo más seguro para todos era que no se quedara a solas con él.

El vampiro suspiró, y se bebió su bourbon de un trago.

−Bueno, supongo que estoy atrapado −comentó Damon, con la única intención de molestar a Bonnie.

−Cállate, Damon. Ni se te ocurra volver a abrir la boca.

−Déjale que hable −intervino Kai-. Al fin y al cabo, sólo está diciendo la verdad. Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo. Me pregunto por qué.

−Cállate. Callaos los dos.

Bonnie se levantó y se marchó a la cocina. No tenía sed o hambre, pero tenía que apartarse de ellos. De Kai. Abrió el frigorífico y lo revisó en busca de algo que la tranquilizara, pero no encontró más que azúcar. Los vampiros llevaban una muy mala alimentación. La bruja volvió a cerrar el frigorífico y se giró. Estuvo a punto de gritar al encontrarse con un cuerpo justo detrás de ella. Kai.

La había seguido. Otra vez. Había pasado exactamente lo mismo que antes en su casa. Bonnie lo apartó de un empujón y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, pero la mano de Kai en su brazo la detuvo.

−Espera, Bon. Tenemos que hablar.

−Déjame en paz −Bonnie se soltó y se giró hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada−. ¿Cómo tienes la cara de venirme tan normalmente después de haberte ido esta mañana sin siquiera decirme que te ibas?

−Lo siento, Bonnie, pero era un asunto importante.

−¡No me puedo creer que me dejaras así! −Bonnie explotó, y le dio un empujón. Kai podría haberse enfadado, pero en vez de eso, rió. La chica se enfadó todavía más, y fue a darle una bofetada. Kai detuvo su golpe.

−¿En serio, Bon? ¿Preferías tener un orgasmo y que Lexi muriera? Eres peor que yo.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio, y se sonrojó fuertemente. No había pensado en aquello. Sólo había estado preocupada por sí misma, por su estado y su placer. Y se dio cuenta de que, aunque fuera por un instante, había pensado que su orgasmo era más importante que la vida de Lexi. La chica se giró antes de ponerse a gritar. Estaba histérica. No podía haber sucedido aquello. Ella no era así. Ella era buena.

Kai se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano le apartaba el pelo del cuello. Le dejó un beso en el pulso, y luego le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Bonnie gimió y giró la cabeza para darle mayor acceso. Odiaba aquella versión de ella; y sin embargo dejaba que fuera aquella versión la que la dominara. Se odiaba a sí misma cada vez que pensaba en aquello, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de tomar aquella decisión; aquel era el único momento en que ella era feliz. Al menos, hasta cierto punto.

−¿Sabes qué? −susurró Kai en su oído−. La próxima vez que estemos juntos y me llamen para salvar a alguien no iré.

−No, no lo harás −Bonnie se apartó de él y se giró−. No lo harás porque no va a haber una próxima vez.

Kai sonrió, y volvió a acercarse a ella. La chica fue retrocediendo, hasta que se acercó a la puerta. Se giró y se marchó, casi corriendo, esperando encontrar a Damon. Sin embargo, el vampiro parecía haberse esfumado, y Kai la atrapó en uno de los interminables pasillos de la mansión. Le tomó las manos y se las atrapó sobre la cabeza con una de las suyas. Con la otra le acarició el labio, y Bonnie tembló.

−¿Estás segura de que no habrá otra vez? Porque pareces bastante… dispuesta.

Rápidamente Kai bajó su mano y le soltó el botón de los vaqueros. Le bajó la cremallera y metió la mano, colocando su mano sobre la ropa interior. Como él había esperado, estaba húmeda. Mucho.

−Suéltame, Kai. Lo de esta mañana no ha sido nada. Y no va a serlo nunca. Así que déjame en paz.

Kai la besó. Sacó su mano del pantalón, pero sólo para poder quitárselos. Cuando los tenía alrededor de los tobillos, Bonnie se revolvió y logró que el chico la soltara.

−Estamos en medio de un pasillo, Kai. ¿Es que no tienes ni un mínimo de vergüenza?

El chico sonrió. Y entonces la cogió como si fuera un saco y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Iba casi corriendo, y Bonnie apenas tuvo tiempo de pegarle en la espalda antes de que la soltara en una cama.

−Ya está. Todo al gusto de la señora −Kai hizo una gran reverencia, y luego comenzó a desudarse−. ¿Ahora vas a aceptar lo que quieres?

−Estás como una puta cabra.

−Deja de dar rodeos, Bonster −Kai se tiró en la cama junto a ella, y cerró los ojos−. Mira, vamos a cambiar de táctica. Soy todo tuyo. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

El chico estaba depositando una confianza en ella de la cual no estaba muy seguro. En ese mismo instante, ella podía matarlo, o atarlo a la cama y tenerlo secuestrado hasta que muriera de viejo. O podía atarlo en la cama, terminar de desnudarlo y follarlo. Él votaba por aquella opción. Pero Bonnie era bastante inestable últimamente. Quién sabía lo que haría la chica.

Kai abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Bonnie se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Bonnie se había quitado la camiseta, y estaba despeinada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada seria. El brujo sonrió, la agarró de las caderas y la besó. Bonnie quería alejarse de él, quería dominarlo, pero Kai le mordió el labio inferior y, mientras que la chica emitía un gemido de dolor, el brujo introdujo la lengua en su boca.

El beso de Kai era egoísta, casi doloroso para la chica, pero a ella no le importaba. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, sexo duro, desinhibido. Necesitaba a Kai. Así que siguió su ejemplo y le mordió, pero en la lengua. El chico rió, la agarró del pelo y tiró. Bonnie gritó de dolor, pero también rió. El chico empezó a besarle el cuello, y mientras que la chica gemía, Kai aprovechó su distracción y los giró a ambos.

−Menos mal que eras mío −consiguió murmurar Bonnie entre gemido y gemido.

−Ya sabes que yo no puedo ser dócil y sumiso, Bon. Tú eres mía. Así que calla y sé buena.

Kai empezó a besarle los pechos por encima del sujetador. Bonnie arqueó la espalda, y el chico colocó uno de los cojines en su espalda para mantenerla en aquella posición. Ella se quejó, pero no hizo nada por quitar el cojín. En cambio, tiró de su pelo hasta acercarlo a ella para volver a besarlo. Kai sonrió contra sus labios, pero se apartó de ella y le cogió ambas manos de nuevo. Las llevó hacia atrás, y las ató a uno de los postes de la cama con su cinturón.

−Te dije que fueras buena, Bonnie. Eso incluye dejarme hacer lo que quiera.

Bonnie quiso quejarse, pero entonces Kai le tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras que le metía la otra dentro de su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarla. La chica hubiera esperado un toque suave, adulador, pero lo que en realidad hacía Kai, no sólo en aquel momento sino siempre que la tocaba, era tocar para lograr su propio placer. Besaba, tocaba, y hacía todo sólo por su propio placer.

Kai comenzó a besarla de nuevo, desde la mandíbula, pasando por el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen. Se detuvo en su ombligo, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Bonnie empezó a retorcerse en su sitio. Luego siguió descendiendo, mientras que introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior. Bonnie gimió, pero se calló al instante pensando en que Lexi estaba por ahí, en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa. Lexi y quién sabía quién más.

El chico se detuvo, con un dedo todavía en su interior. Bonnie alzó la cabeza, y lo vio arrodillado frente a su sexo, con una mirada de absoluta concentración y una sonrisa que la hizo temblar. Le quitó las braguitas y las lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Y luego la besó. Empezó por besarle los pies, y subió por las piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas. Bonnie estaba desesperada, necesitaba que Kai la tocara, que la tocara de verdad.

Pero él no lo hizo. Se levantó, terminó de desnudarse y volvió a acostarse sobre ella, dejando suaves besos por su mejilla.

−¿Quieres un orgasmo? Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

−Cállate, Kai. Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo abriendo la boca.

−Lo único que estoy haciendo es asegurarme de qué es lo que quiere −Kai juntó sus caderas con las de ella, y Bonnie gimió−. Dime qué es lo que quieres, Bon. Yo te lo daré, ya te he dicho que, por hoy al menos, soy tuyo.

Bonnie se lo pensó. Podía pedirle que la follara, y estaba segura de que sería uno de los mejores de su vida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Bonnie sólo había estado con una persona en toda su vida. Pero también podía pedir cosas mucho más prácticas, como que la dejara en paz de por vida, por ejemplo; y aquello le daría una tranquilidad que no había tenido desde su muerte.

La chica suspiró. Podía cuestionarse todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Podía discutir consigo misma sobre lo que le convenía y lo que no. Pero no le servía de nada. Ella ya había tomado una decisión. Aquella era, con toda probabilidad, la decisión equivocada, pero ya no le importaba.

−Fóllame. Y luego asegúrate de que nadie sabe nada de esto porque si no te mato.

−A sus órdenes, mi señora.

Acto seguido le quitó el sujetador, le mordió un pezón y se internó en ella, sin ningún aviso. Bonnie emitió un grito ahogado y, mediante un hechizo, deshizo el cinturón que todavía ataba sus muñecas. Se agarró a los hombros de Kai y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. El chico rió, y siguió atendiendo uno de sus pechos mientras que amasaba el otro con la mano.

Kai la embestía fuertemente, sin dejar que la chica se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella; de nuevo, sólo pensando en él incluso mientras que la complacía. Habría incluso sido doloroso si ella no hubiera estado tan mojada, pero en el estado en el que estaba el más mínimo movimiento la llevaba al límite.

Kai fue aumentando el ritmo, y Bonnie se sintió a punto de explotar. Pero fue cuando Kai bajó la cabeza y le mordió el cuello cuando la bruja perdió el control por completo, dejándose ir por completo. Mientras que los espasmos del orgasmo la recorrían, Kai lamió el mordisco que le había hecho. Conforme Bonnie iba recuperándose del orgasmo, se dio cuenta de que el mordisco le dolía. ¿Con cuánta fuerza le había mordido el brujo?

En cuanto Kai se corrió dentro de ella, Bonnie lo apartó de un empujón y se levantó de la cama. Estaba agotada, casi sin fuerzas, pero aquello no le prohibió caminar hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación y mirar la marca que tenía en el cuello. Era horrible. Sería imposible de tapar, y tenía toda la pinta de durar demasiado tiempo. Bonnie soltó una exclamación de horror y volvió a la cama, en la que Kai descansaba mientras que la observaba con atención. Lo cogió por los hombros y lo obligó a incorporarse, y cuando el chico estuvo sentado, le dio una bofetada.

−¿Así me pagas que te haya dado el mejor orgasmo de tu vida? −preguntó el chico, aunque sonreía.

−Varias cosas. Primero: no me has dado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, no te crezcas. Segundo: no tengo por qué pagarte por nada. Y tercero: ¿¡estás loco!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcarme así?

−Ya te lo he dicho, Bon. Eres mía. Sólo estaba marcando territorio.

Bonnie volvió a abofetearlo. Kai soltó una carcajada, y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama; esta vez llevándose a la chica con él. En cuanto sus cuerpos chocaron, Bonnie sintió que Kai todavía no estaba del todo saciado. Lo miró con una ceja alzada, y el chico le guiñó un ojo. Ella suspiró, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Para la cantidad de gilipolleces que le decía, al menos podía darle una buena sesión de sexo.

* * *

La recuperación de Lexi fue algo más lenta que de normal. Antes del anochecer la chica finalmente se despertó y pudo levantarse. Estaba en la habitación de Stefan. La vampira se estiró, y vio a Kai al otro lado de la habitación, dormido en una postura aparentemente muy incómoda sentado en un sillón. La chica se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él y lo despertó. El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Se incorporó y la abrazó. A decir verdad, incluso si había sabido desde el momento en que la había encontrado que no era tan grave, sí que se había preocupado. Porque Lexi le importaba, más de lo que nadie le había importado nunca… hasta Bonnie.

−¿Cómo te encuentras? −preguntó, haciéndole un sitio en el sillón. La vampira, en cambio, se sentó en su regazo, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

−Bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad. ¿Y tú? ¿Te duele el cuello?

−Un poco. Pero se me pasará enseguida.

Lexi escondió la cabeza en su cuello y cerró los ojos. Ya no tenía sueño, pero aquello no significaba que no estuviera cansada. Los secuestros agotaban; eso fue lo que la vampira aprendió aquel día.

Kai comenzó a hacer círculos en su espalda, y la chica suspiró. Se estaba relajando tanto que sentía que estaba a punto de dormirse. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo, porque Kai la interrumpió agarrándola del cuello y tirando de su cabeza para atrás.

−Tenemos que averiguar cómo acabaste en el mundo prisión. Sabemos que Lily acabó ahí por sus crímenes, al igual que yo; y que Damon y Bonnie llegaron allí gracias a la abuela de Bonnie. Así que…

−La abuela de Bonnie fue la creadora de tu mundo prisión, ¿no? −preguntó Lexi. Una idea se le había pasado por la cabeza, aunque le parecía demasiado descabellada.

−Sí, fue ella −Kai frunció el ceño−. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

−Si hizo falta de ella para mandar a Bonnie y a Damon al mundo prisión de 1994, tal vez hiciera falta del brujo que creó el de 1903 para llevarme a mí.

−Ya. Pero también haría falta que el brujo viviera hace poco. Y digo yo que estará muerto.

−Sí. Pero igual lo hizo en el pasado.

El brujo se quedó mirándola con expresión suspicaz. Vale, Lexi había conocido al brujo o bruja que posiblemente había ayudado a crear el mundo prisión de 1903. ¿Eso significaba algo? ¿O estaba Kai imaginando cosas?

El chico se enfadó al momento. Se quitó a Lexi de encima y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación, sin saber a dónde ir ni qué decir. Y la chica le dejó hacer, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa. Sabía lo que había pasado. Sabía lo que Kai pensaba. Pensaba que había habido algo entre ella y aquel brujo. Y no sería ella la que se lo negaría, porque, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Había sido Lee el brujo que había creado el mundo prisión de 1903. Y luego ella lo había convertido.

Cuando Kai finalmente se detuvo, ella le contó todo. Bueno, no todo. Le contó que ella se había enamorado, y que, cuando su novio Lee había enfermado, lo había transformado; pero, por lo visto, no antes de que él asegurara su supervivencia post mortem en el mundo prisión. La chica no había sabido nada de aquello, y ni siquiera sabía si tenía que agradecérselo a su novio.

−¿Y tuviste otro novio mientras que tú y yo estábamos juntos? −aquello parecía ser lo único en lo que Kai se había fijado. Lexi alzó una ceja, divertida.

−¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo único con lo que te has quedado?

−Es importante. Me eras infiel.

−Y tú no lo eres ahora −repuso la chica, levantándose también−. ¿O te crees que no os he oído a ti y a Bonnie esta mañana?

Kai se sonrojó. No había pensado en las consecuencias. Él siempre pensaba en las consecuencias. Pero Bonnie tenía aquel efecto en él. Lo cambiaba, lo hacía menos malo y más permisivo, más… libre. No estaba constantemente pensando en planes, muertes y consecuencias. Sólo pensaba en ella. Ni siquiera pensaba en Lexi.

−Yo no…

−Me da igual, Kai −Lexi se acercó a la cama y volvió a tumbarse−. Quiero dormir más. Déjame un rato sola, ¿vale?

−Vale.

Kai se agachó junto a la vampira, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Se sentía cada vez más alejada de Lexi.

* * *

 _Junio de 1919_

Lee Campbell se sentía a punto de morir. Y probablemente lo estaba. La gripe lo estaba consumiendo, se lo estaba llevando. Y él iba a morir solo, encerrado en un hospital, sin poder levantarse de la camilla. El chico, aun a pesar de ser un brujo, nunca había sentido el afecto de su aquelarre. Al menos, no desde _aquello_. Había sido casi un crío cuando hizo aquel hechizo, pero su aquelarre lo recordaría siempre. Lo odiarían siempre.

Una sonriente cabeza rubia apareció frente a él. Alexia Branson, enfermera. Alexia Branson, la mujer a la que amaba. Ojalá ella lo amara tanto como él hacía. Cada vez que la veía, sentía que no le importaba si estaba a punto de morir, porque al menos estaría con ella.

−¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Campbell? −preguntó la rubia, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

−Contigo aquí bien −contestó él, con una sonrisa. La chica rió, y su risa hizo que Lee se sintiera incluso mejor−. Quédate conmigo, Alexia. No me abandones.

−Nunca.

Las palabras de la chica sonaron repentinamente serias. Lee abrió los ojos, y vio que Alexia se acercaba a él con una almohada. Lo último que notó fue cómo la chica, con una fuerza poco común en una mujer, le apretaba la almohada contra la cara. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

−¿Bon? −el mero hecho de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea hizo que Bonnie se sonrojara−. Sé que todavía estás recuperándote de nuestro… encuentro de antes, pero creo que te necesito. Así que sé buena y ven aquí, ¿quieres?

Un mensaje de voz. Aquello era lo único que había sabido de Kai después de que se marchara de casa de los Salvatore. No le importaba; ella había sido la que se había levantado y marchado de la casa no queriendo volver en su vida. Pero aun así le molestó. Le molestó que se burlara de ella, que la tratara como si lo que había sucedido no fuera más que una tontería. Que la tratara como si lo que había pasado fuera normal, algo que había esperado tener desde el principio.

Así que fue. Se puso unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa con un escote algo más pronunciado de los que solía llevar y unos botines de tacón. Nunca se había sentido tan "Katherine Pierce", pero no le disgustaba verse así. Llegó a casa de los Salvatore y entró sin llamar. Fue directamente al salón, y encontró a Lexi y a Stefan sentados en un sofá, ambos con un libro en las manos. Los dos vampiros alzaron las cabezas y la miraron en el mismo momento. Bonnie los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y se sentó frente a ellos.

No sabía qué hacer, así que cerró los ojos y se recostó. Sentía, sin embargo, que estaba siendo vigilada. Sabía quién era la que la miraba. Lexi la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando ver qué había en ella que había cambiado tanto a Kai. Porque, incluso si el chico decía que su cambio venía de fusionarse con Luke, la vampira sabía la verdad. Sabía que Kai estaba enamorado de ella.

−Bueno, estamos todos −sonó la voz de Kai desde la entrada.

Bonnie y Lexi lo miraron, y él sintió la tentación de marcharse y no volver. Las temía. Las temía más de lo que nunca había temido nada. Porque a ellas las quería, y eso lo hacía débil. Débil frente a ellas. El chico estaba seguro de que cualquiera de ellas podía pedirle cualquier cosa, cualquier locura, que él estaría dispuesto a lograrla.

El chico se sirvió un poco de bourbon y se sentó en un sillón, tan alejado de las chicas como pudo. Aquella situación estaba resultando muy incómoda, tal vez demasiado. Se sentía estresado, histérico, a punto de estallar. Tenían que centrarse en lo que realmente les importaba si querían hacer algo aquel día.

−Por lo visto, fue el novio de Lexi el que creó el mundo prisión de 1903. Eso significaría que Lexi fue allá gracias a él. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar por qué.

−No hay nada que averiguar −intervino Bonnie, mirando fijamente a Lexi mientras que hablaba−. Aseguró que viviera porque la amaba. ¿No?

−Supongo −contestó la vampira.

−¿Cómo que supones? ¿No estabais juntos por amor?

−Sí. Pero siempre puede haber otros motivos. No todo es tan simple, incluso si te lo parece a tu edad.

Bonnie alzó una ceja, claramente ofendida. Kai había estado observándolas como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía miedo. Él no quería aquello; aquel no había sido nunca su plan. Pero ahora que la situación había terminado así, tenía que afrontarla…

Aunque mejor lo haría más tarde, decidió. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y volvió a dirigirse a Lexi.

−¿Lee sigue vivo?

−Sí. A no ser que Damon el asesino lo matara.

−No lo hizo −intervino Stefan por primera vez−. Él quiso vengarse, pero Elena no se lo permitió.

−Vale, muy bonito todo −Kai suspiró−. Búscalo, Lex. Necesitamos saber cómo acabaste en el mundo prisión.

−¿Para qué? −Bonnie se levantó y cogió su cazadora−. Ya estamos todos fuera. No sirve de nada saber cómo acabó Lexi allá.

Se marchó. Kai quiso seguirla, pero no lo hizo. No le serviría de nada. Lexi también se levantó, le dio un toque en el hombro y se marchó. El chico suspiró e, ignorando las miradas que le mandaba Stefan, se marchó. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iría, pero ya encontraría algo que hacer. Algo que no tuviera que ver ni con Bonnie, ni con Lexi, ni con magia. Quería ser Kai. Al menos por un rato.

Y lo hizo. Se internó en el pueblo y lo recorrió de punta a punta, deteniéndose en cada escaparate y en cada restaurante y bar. Comió, bebió y compró. Y, cuando volvió a casa de los Salvatore, estaba de mucho mejor humor; y ese humor mejoró incluso más al descubrir que no había nadie en casa. Se puso una película, abrió un bote de helado de vainilla y se relajó durante un rato. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 _Octubre de 1918_

Lee la amaba. Nunca había estado más seguro de algo en su vida. Y era por eso que quería salvarla. Así que tomó la decisión más dura de su vida, la decisión que, al igual que la última vez que la había tomado, con toda seguridad iba a arruinarle la vida. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también daría vida a Alexia.

Ella se lo merecía. Se merecía una segunda vida. Bueno, en su caso, una tercera vida. Se la merecía, porque ella, a pesar de pertenecer a una raza de monstruos, era buena. A pesar de la sed de sangre, Alexia había logrado no convertirse en una asesina. Y aquella era una de las razones por las cuales Lee la amaba tanto. Porque podía confiar en ella. Podía dormir a su lado sin temer por su vida. Tenía morales, tenía ética. Y aquello era raro entre los de su raza.

Así que Lee decidió darle otra oportunidad. Alexia sobreviviría en un mundo prisión. Incluso con Lily Salvatore y los demás híbridos, ella podría sobrevivir, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera salvarla.

Tomó una decisión por ella. No debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que, no sólo ella sino también él, aguantarían tantos años vivos y juntos?

* * *

−Bésame −le decía Bonnie.

Y Kai lo hacía. Ni siquiera entendía por qué la bruja tenía aquel poder sobre él, pero si ella le pedía cualquier cosa, por muy loca que fuera, él no podía negárselo. Claro, besarla no era una locura. Era natural para él, casi tanto como respirar. Cada vez que sus labios se unían, Kai se sentía diferente. No le importaba la venganza, ni la sangre. Sólo le importaba ella.

Bonnie le quitó la camiseta, dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos. De un empujón lo dejó pegado a la pared, y lo sujetó a ella con un hechizo. Después se dedicó a besar todo su cuerpo, desde la frente hasta las rodillas, pasando por su cuello y su abdomen. Él gemía, casi perdiendo el control por completo, y luchaba contra las invisibles ataduras que no le permitían tocarla y que, en cambio, permitían que ella lo torturara sin descanso.

La chica le sonrió desde su posición arrodillada ante él, justo antes de quitarle la ropa interior, lentamente, siguiendo con la tortura. Bonnie se mordió el labio, y se acercó a su miembro erecto.

Y Kai despertó. Bonnie dormía a su lado. Totalmente vestida. Aquello era una desmejora de su sueño, así que el chico se giró e intentó volver a dormirse. ¿Por qué no había podido continuar su sueño? Estaba claro, el mundo entero estaba contra él.

La chica se había presentado en su cuarto la noche anterior, y sin decirle absolutamente nada, se había metido en la cama junto a él y se había dormido. Kai no había dicho nada. ¿Qué podía decirle, que se marchara? No, él sería incapaz de echarla, de su cama, de su vida, de cualquier lugar. A pesar de saber que alejar a Bonnie de él tanto como le fuera posible era lo mejor para él, se sentía totalmente incapaz de hacerlo.

Bonnie se revolvió en la cama, y se abrazó a él. Kai se recolocó, hasta encontrar una postura no del todo incómoda, y se dejó abrazar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara a Bonnie y sonrió. Estaría allí, junto a ella, todo el tiempo que ella quisiera estar abrazada a él. Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy diferente al Kai que siempre había sido. Y, incluso si aquello tenía sus inconvenientes, el brujo no estaba totalmente en contra de aquello.

* * *

 _Junio de 1919_

Cuando Lee despertó, se sitió fuera de lugar. Todo parecía diferente, las imágenes más claras, los ruidos a mayor volumen, las sábanas más suaves. Todo estaba amplificado, hasta llegar a doler. Cuando el chico logró por fin enfocar la vista, se encontró con la sonriente cara de Alexia. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su sonrisa parecía no llegarle a los ojos.

−¿Te encuentras bien? −preguntó la vampira con aspecto preocupado. Le acarició suavemente la frente, que en vez de estar sudorosa como la última vez que la había tocado, estaba seca, algo más fría al tacto−. ¿Te duele algo?

−Todo está… raro. No entiendo nada de lo que me pasa.

−Tengo que contarte algo. Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a enfadarte.

Lee frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. Y entonces Alexia le contó que lo había salvado. Al ver que la gripe lo estaba consumiendo, y que no podría curarse ni con medicina ni con su propia magia, había actuado sin pensar. Le había dado su sangre mezclada con la medicina, y la noche anterior, al ir a visitarlo como cada noche, lo había matado.

−¿Tomaste esa decisión por mí? −Lee estaba enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecido. Agradecido por tener a alguien que de verdad se preocupara por él y lo amara−. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

−Eres un brujo. No pensaba que fueras a aceptarlo.

−Y tienes razón. Pero te amo, Alexia. No me molesta. Porque si convertirme en un vampiro significa que puedo pasar toda mi vida contigo, eso es todo lo que importa.

Alexia sonrió, lo agarró de ambas mejillas y lo besó. Aquel beso dio inicio a su nueva vida; su nueva vida juntos.

* * *

Lexi volvió un par de días después, acompañada de Lee. La primera impresión que Kai tuvo del vampiro fue que era muy normal. El brujo hubiera esperado que Lexi hubiera elegido a un hombre más atractivo, o al menos, con pinta de ser más inteligente. Pero él era extrañamente común. Tanto, que Kai no pudo evitar el impulso de soltar un bufido.

Todos en el salón de casa de los Salvatore se giraron a mirarlo. El brujo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se acomodó en su sitio, al lado de Bonnie. La chica rodó los ojos al comprender el gesto del chico y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Últimamente le estaba costando mucho dormir; sólo era capaz de hacerlo cuando estaba al lado de Kai, por muy extraño que aquello fuera.

−Estábamos en lo cierto −dijo Lexi, sentándose en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentado Stefan−. Fue él el que me llevó a 1903.

−Y si hemos confirmado las sospechas, ¿para qué lo has traído? −la pregunta de Kai estaba llena de veneno.

−Porque quiero estar con él, Kai −contestó la vampira−. ¿Algún problema?

Kai frunció el ceño. Lexi se lo había dejado muy claro, no tenía ningún derecho a estar celoso. Aquello era cierto. Pero no significaba nada. Estaba celoso, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello.

−Sigo sin entender por qué queréis saber si la metí yo en el mundo prisión –dijo el recién llegado vampiro por primera vez−. ¿De qué os sirve saberlo?

−El modo en que Lexi acabó en el mundo prisión fue algo diferente al de Kai o Lilly. Ellos llegaron porque alguien quiso que, una vez que el Otro Lado se desvaneciera, ellos no se fueran con él. Si no habías sido tú, teníamos que averiguar quién tuvo un interés especial en Lexi −contestó Bonnie−. ¿Para qué? No tengo ni idea. Pregúntale a éste.

−Éste se siente ofendido de que te refieras a él como éste –Kai le dio un codazo a Bonnie, que sonrió−. Veréis, yo soy el líder del aquelarre Gemini. Y, sin embargo, sé muy poco sobre el mundo prisión de 1903. El de 1994 lo conozco al dedillo, pero este es mucho más interesante para mí. Puro interés científico, podríais decir.

−Una pérdida de tiempo, diría yo –Bonnie se levantó y se marchó de la casa.

Kai rodó los ojos. Se levantó también, dispuesto a marcharse tras ella, pero Lexi lo detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. El chico se giró, esperando ver a Lee junto a su novia como un perrito faldero, pero vio que estaba sola. Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

−¿No vienes con tu amiguito?

−Tengo autonomía, Kai, no seas gilipollas –Lexi lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta salir al porche−. Vengo a decirte que me voy a ir.

Kai se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente. Había esperado aquello. Tenía sentido, se había reencontrado con su novio de hace cien años y, lo más importante, había vuelto a la vida. Era lógico que quisiera volver a vivir, intentar vivir una vida tan normal como le fuera posible siendo un vampiro.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a girarse para marcharse. La vampira volvió a colocarse ante él, le puso ambas manos en la nuca y lo besó con suavidad. Kai sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y quiso golpearse contra la pared. Él no lloraba. Nunca. Y ahora… Ahora sabía que Lexi se estaba despidiendo de él, que no volvería a verla nunca o, al menos, en un tiempo muy largo.

Así que se dejó besar, rodeó a la chica con los brazos y, cuando se separaron, juntó la frente de la chica con la suya y la abrazó. Seguiría sintiéndose celoso del maldito vampiro que la seguía a todas partes, pero no pensaba hacer nada. Había sido gracias a él que Kai había conseguido conocer a Lexi. Y era ella la que lo había cambiado. Era gracias a ella que él había podido enamorarse verdaderamente de Bonnie.

Porque lo había hecho, quisiera o no. Odiaba aceptarlo, porque aquello lo separaba todavía más del Kai que él amaba, el Kai psicópata e indiferente ante todo. Él ya no era aquel Kai, y eso lo asustaba mucho, pero a la vez le daba posibilidades que nunca habría tenido de no haberse fusionado con su hermano.

−Adiós, Lex.

−Adiós, Malachai –Lexi sonrió, pícara.

−No vuelvas a llamarme así, nunca. Y manda postales.

La chica asintió. Un segundo después, había desaparecido.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre, Bonnie se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Aquella reacción la habría sorprendido si no hubiera estado esperando a que Kai viniera a verla. La habría sorprendido, porque la última vez que el chico había venido a su casa, ella había tardado varios minutos en abrir la puerta. Había tenido miedo, no de Kai, sino de sí misma. Pero ahora estaba preparada para abrir la puerta, tenía ganas de abrirla.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto en cuanto la vio, y Bonnie reparó en su atuendo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero en cuanto había llegado a casa había sentido unas irrefrenables ganas de ponerse un vestido. Había elegido uno prestado por Caroline mucho tiempo atrás porque la chica lo había comprado una talla pequeña. Un vestido rojo, de tirantes y gran escote, que le llegaba a poco más de medio muslo.

−Hola –saludó la chica, agarrando el manillar de la puerta con fuerza. Aquello estaba yendo exactamente igual que la última vez.

−Hola –Kai la recorrió con la mirada desvergonzadamente, y luego la miró a los ojos. La burla brillaba en su mirada−. ¿Puedo pasar?

Por toda respuesta Bonnie se apartó a un lado y lo dejó entrar. El chico se quitó el abrigo (el mismo abrigo) y lo tiró al suelo. La bruja lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego alzó la mirada hacia Kai y alzó una ceja. Él sólo sonrió.

Fue directamente a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y se sirvió un plato de macarrones que habían sobrado de la noche anterior. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer, ignorando a Bonnie completamente. Ella lo siguió, cogió otro tenedor, se sentó junto a él y comió. Se quedaron así, en silencio, comiendo macarrones tranquilamente a las cinco de la tarde. No les resultó extraño, a pesar de haber intentado matarse el uno a la otra en varias ocasiones. No, les pareció totalmente normal.

−¿Has venido aquí sólo para comer gratis? –preguntó la chica al fin, cuando el plato estaba vacío−. Porque no me parece nada bien.

−En realidad he venido porque quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. Pero como todavía no sé cómo empezar a hablar, he decidido comer. Nada se me da mejor que eso, excepto tal vez matar.

−Y ya has arruinado todo. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar sobre asesinatos?

−Porque soy un asesino, Bon –Kai no parecía contento de decir eso, pero en aquel momento aquello era lo que menos importaba. Tenía que seguir hablando−. Sabes que he cambiado. Lo ves. Pero sigo sin ser bueno. Sigo sin ser alguien bueno para ti.

Bonnie alzó la mirada, y la clavó en él. No quería hablar de aquello. Ellos no estaban juntos. No había nada de qué hablar sobre su relación, porque lo que ellos tenían no era más que una enemistad con derecho a roce.

−Cállate −le dijo al brujo, repentinamente avergonzada.

−No, no me voy a callar –Kai se levantó y se acercó a ella, invadiendo de nuevo su espacio personal−. No me voy a callar porque algo ha cambiado en mí. En nosotros. Y no sé cómo reaccionar ante todo, pero me da igual. Porque puede que sea como un adolescente en su primera cita, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

−¿De qué me estás hablando, Kai? No hay nada que cambiar.

−Sí que hay algo que cambiar. Tengo que decirte la verdad –el chico tragó, repentinamente nervioso. No sabía si mirar a Bonnie o apartar la mirada tanto de ella como le fuera posible−. Creo que te amo.

Y Bonnie explotó. Le dio una bofetada, tan fuerte como pudo, y luego lo besó, duramente, con más odio que cariño o lujuria. Besó, succionó, lamió y mordió; Kai estaba casi quieto, sólo respondiendo vagamente a sus acciones.

La chica se apartó, empujándolo hasta que el brujo chocó contra la encimera. Bonnie se giró y se marchó. Subió al piso de arriba, entró a su habitación y cerró con pestillo. Supo el momento exacto en que Kai estuvo frente a su puerta, porque lo escuchó respirar fuertemente al otro lado.

−¿Bonnie? ¿Te importaría explicarme a qué ha venido ese arrebato?

La bruja no contestó. Se sentó en el suelo, se apoyó contra la puerta y lloró. Aquello no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando. Malachai Parker no le acababa de decir que la amaba. Y ella no lo había besado. Nada de aquello había pasado.

Pero sí que estaba pasando. Y aquello la aterraba. Le aterraba no poder sentirse mal por aquello, no sentir más odio ni asco cuando lo miraba. Sólo sentía… calor. No sólo calor físico, sino una sensación cálida, una que no debería sentir en presencia de un asesino psicópata.

−¿Qué me has hecho? –susurró, esperando que Kai no la escuchara. Pero lo hizo, Bonnie lo supo al instante.

−Bon, por favor, abre la puerta.

−No puedo. Si lo hago…

−¿Qué? –Bonnie casi podía verlo sonreír al otro lado de la puerta. Habían llegado a aquella fase, la fase en la que podía imaginar todas y cada una de sus expresiones casi como si las estuviera viendo frente a ella−. Si lo haces, hablaremos y podrás explicarme por qué me has pegado. Y yo podré decirte que estás perfecta con ese vestido.

Bonnie tomó aire. Se apartó de la puerta y descorrió el pestillo. No abrió la puerta. Kai entendió que le estaba dando una oportunidad. La oportunidad de marcharse, de olvidar lo que le había dicho en la cocina, o de entrar y aceptar que sus sentimientos eran reales. Al brujo no le resultó nada difícil tomar una decisión. Empujó la puerta, la cerró tras él y se dejó caer al suelo junto a la chica.

No se tocaron. No hablaron. Ni siquiera se miraron. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, ambos con la mirada fija en la cama de Bonnie, perfectamente hecha y llena de cojines. Y entonces, Bonnie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Aquel fue el último empujón que necesitó Kai para comenzar a hablar.

−No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho –comenzó. La bruja cerró los ojos; sabía lo que venía, y sabía también que aquel discurso determinaría sus siguientes palabras−. Cada muerte, cada golpe, todo lo he hecho por un motivo. Y, en mi rara mente, todos eran buenos motivos. Egoístas, de eso no hay duda, pero no por ello menos válidos. Nunca me he arrepentido de ningún asesinato, excepto del de mi hermano. Y ni siquiera sé si debería considerarlo un asesinato. Y tú… No te he matado, y sin embargo me siento más culpable por haberte herido que por todo lo demás que he hecho. Supongo que eso significa algo.

"Y ahora me siento tan diferente… Me asusta, Bon. Pero cuando estoy contigo dejo de pensar en que soy un nuevo Kai. Dejo de pensar en mi modo de pensar, y pienso en ti. Porque, en el fondo, sé que este nuevo Kai ha nacido gracias a ti. O por tu culpa. Todavía no sé si es bueno o malo".

Muy a su pesar, Bonnie sonrió. Después del discurso de Kai, se sentía como la protagonista de una película. Aquella, a la extraña manera de un psicópata, era una declaración de amor. Y, por mucho que le asustara, Bonnie se sentía bien. Apreciada. Amada.

−Estoy cansada, Kai. Estoy cansada de pensar. Quiero… −la chica se detuvo. No sabía cómo continuar la frase.

−¿Qué quieres?

−Quiero que me prometas que, mientras que… pases tiempo conmigo, no vas a matar a nadie. Preferiría que siguieras no haciéndolo cuando nos separemos, pero sé que no puedo ser tan exigente.

−¿Cuando nos separemos? –Kai sonrió, y colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Bonnie, obligándola a mirarlo−. No planeo que nos separemos en mucho, mucho tiempo.

−¿Qué planeas, abandonarme cuando esté vieja y tenga doce gatos?

−No vas a tener doce gatos –Kai frunció el ceño; parecía verdaderamente afectado por el comentario−. Soy alérgico.

Bonnie rompió a reír. La situación era demasiado ridícula. Estaba hablando de su futuro con un asesino. Kai la besó. Y ella correspondió al beso. Ambos sentían que aquel era el primer beso que se daban con pleno consentimiento de ambos. Se sentía bien, para variar.

Kai estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Lo haría por ella, porque la amaba, y se lo había prometido. Y porque también se lo había prometido a Lexi. Y porque, aunque nunca lo aceptaría si alguien lo acusara, también él quería cambiar. Estaba cansado de ser el villano. Acababa de averiguar que prefería convertirse en el personaje moralmente ambiguo que finalmente se ganaba a la chica.

Bonnie sabía que en cualquier momento Kai podría saltar, que podía volver a su antiguo ser psicópata y ella no sería capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Y también sabía que Lexi podía volver en cualquier momento, y que ella no sería capaz de impedir que Kai se marchara con ella. Porque, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, y dudaba poder decírselo en algún momento, lo amaba. Por lo menos, al Kai que le había dado el discurso que la había hecho sentirse la protagonista de una película.


End file.
